1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a mobile terminal program, a mobile terminal device, and a system, and particularly to a mobile terminal program for specifying the current location of a mobile terminal device, a mobile terminal device, and a system using the mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a system for providing a mobile terminal device with location information representing the current location of the mobile terminal device. In this system, location information is distributed by an access point by wireless communication, and the mobile terminal device receives the location information, and therefore can be provided with the location information (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-171365, for example). The method of thus distributing location information from an access point to a mobile terminal device has the advantage that even in an environment where location information cannot be measured by a GPS or the like (e.g., indoors or underground), the provision of an access point in the environment makes it possible to provide a mobile terminal device with location information.
However, in the conventional system, the mobile terminal device cannot acquire location information if the mobile terminal device is not located within the accessible range of radio waves of the access point. Thus in the conventional system, the mobile terminal device can be provided with location information only in the case where the mobile terminal device is located within the accessible range of radio waves of the access point, and such a location (range) is extremely limited.
Normally, the access point is provided in a fixed manner so as not to be moved, and therefore the accessible range of radio waves of the access point is also fixed. Thus the state where a mobile terminal device can acquire location information is also fixed, and is not varied.